Deck:Golem Electrickery
Strategy and stuff foreword *This deck is a good and simple clean up deck, you need to make the first move. *also prepare some popcorn 3:00-2:00 * If you have a golem in hand , wait for ten elixir and deploy him, then support it lightly while preparing to defend the counter attack. Refrain from doing anything stupid (wasting elixir once or twice is fine, just don't lose too much). *after you've done everything above, try to put down the collector 2:00-1:00 * lots of tries incoming, try to do at least two of them * Try not to lose a crown tower, good job(thinking about it, i think you HAVE to do this). * Try to make some positive trades, but not all the time * Try to plan your next push. * Try to save your night witch, but you can use it first if needed Now is the time to sweep your opponent, follow these instructions to the dot. 1:00-0:00/overtime # deploy the golem at the back # check the opponent if he/she decides to defend, base race, or rush you. # support it with any of the five other troop cards, save some elixir for the lightning, if he has poison or mega knight from the first push, either stagger your troops or deploy one support troop to bait the card ,then complete the push. # get the lightning ready because about now the opponent should have all his/her elixir on the map. Deploy the lightning and watch the defensive building, defensive troop, and the tower get wiped out. # Sit back and munch on your popcorn while the crowns start rolling in(yes, I do that every time i play this deck). overtime(rare) * just get one crown and wrap it up Alternatives * if you don't have any of these cards or you do not want to use any of these cards, use these alternatives * Golem(there are no equals to the golem, but if you insist...) = giant/ royal giant/lava hound(not recommended) * night witch = regular witch would be fine * electro wizard = hunter or musketeer * valkyrie = goblin hut, minion horde, elixir collector, P.E.K.K.A(this card is only for double elixir if you're feeling daring) * zap(you guys should have this card already) = arrows * lightning(not recommended to change, but here you go) = poison, fireball, or rocket * gob gang = guards, goblins, spear goblins, skeletons, skeleton army * mega minion = fire spirits, ice wizard, ice spirit, minions Levels to keep in mind for ladder * the golem can be pretty level independent, but, at least get it to tourney level * nothing will be said for legendaries, get them as high as you possibly can(no pun intended). * valkyrie and the mega minion are going to be crucial at level 7-9, so... good luck... * zap should be your number ONE priority, request it until it is at least level 10. for lower level players, level 8-9 is just fine. * lightning is your main sunday priority, make sure to get them higher than the empire state building. * The gang is your second priority, if you are lucky enough to get to request twice, be sure to request both the zap and the gang. Things to watch out for # Royal giant if you don't use minion horde # another Golem user # Hog/Graveyard/both/ and the Freeze # Mega Knight+P.E.K.K.A # Lavaloon # anti-Lightning placements # your bowl of popcorn(some one might steal it)